


Forever Together

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the post apocalyptic world where the dead roam on the Earth, only the greatest will survive. Unfortunately, that doesn't include the entire Grumps family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this whole mess.  
> I wrote this a while back when there was this huge thing with Grumps zombie AU going on in Tumblr and since I havent been able to wrap up anything new in a long while again now, I thought uploading this since I suppose I still like it and well.. I wanna share some feels with you.  
> I might write more for this AU. Who knows. Depends on how the other stuff takes off that I'm planning.

The quiet moaning coming from behind the basement door was making all four of them feel extremely uneasy. Arin, with his back leaned against the closed door, had his hands covering his face while the rest of the three pair of eyes had been staring at him for the amount of time that could only be described as “too long already”.

He knew he was responsible for it. She was his wife. He couldn’t just pass the responsibility of it to just about anyone, not even to one of his friends standing by him. Danny, no, the man could barely hold his own on his shaky feet at the moment, and there was no way he would do it, despite being his best friend. Ross was way too clumsy to even be trusted with a weapon, the poor young Aussie would end up hurting himself much more with that, and it would probably scar him for life. Barry then, well, while Barry was the best option out of the three of them, Arin wasn’t going to be pinning it for him to do either just purely because of that reason.

Suzy was his wife. It was only right that he was the one carrying this thing through.

Feeling a light thud against the door from the other side, Arin jumped a bit, trying to keep his posture as much the same as before, leaning against the door to make sure it stayed shut. Lifting his face from the depths of his hands, he looked through the selection of friends he had on his side, all still looking at him in rather terrifying anticipation.

Ross was nearly already in tears. While he had been sick of worrying over Suzy just like the rest of the group, there was also the worry of Holly very clearly in his mind. Not being able to get a hold of her as all the phone lines and Internet had been struck down, and there was no way they were going out there on the streets at a moment like this, he hadn’t heard anything from his wife at all. The worst part being, she was out of town, out of state, doing more cosplay and convention tours with her friends. If anything was wrong with her, Ross wasn’t aware of it and most likely wouldn’t know in a very, very long time either. And that was bugging the man more than anything, even with Suzy trapped in her current situation.

Danny tried to avoid eye contact whenever possible. It was clear that while he hadn’t necessary had anyone close lost or exposed to the problematic infection at hand, it was still evident that the whole situation was having a deep effect on him. Seeing his close friends losing their beloved ones or not knowing their situation, it was paining him just as much as it was paining them. He was a caring individual, compassionate one, he cared for his friends and their family and loved ones more than any other people in the world. Or maybe except his grandma. But nevertheless, they were what he had, these three standing in the end of the small hallway below the staircase were what he had left. And he couldn’t bear watching one of them, his best friend of them all, having to go through the worst pain of them all.

And then there was Barry. While being the most quiet of the trio, as if any of the other two would have been extremely talkative either, he definitely seemed to be the most calm and collective out of the entire group, including Arin and Suzy. He was the first one to figure things out, breaking out the survival manuals that he had prepared only God knows for whatever reason, directing the traffic from the very beginning to make sure the entire group could handle it and stick together and make it through.

Needless to say, them being careless as they were, the very first trip outside to gather supplies was also going to be the last one they did together as the whole group. It was the first time any of them had actually encountered one of the infected people, thus no one really knowing how to react to it. Even with weapons ready, when they came at them, they came with surprising power and speed, in a bigger group than expected.

Suzy was the one they caught. She was the one they bit. She was the one Arin had to carry back to the secured Hanson-Berhow household, taking care of her and trying to clean out the bite wound, all the while while everyone else had to look from afar their battle against the inevitable.

There just wasn’t enough time and good enough cure.

She turned.

Forcing her to be locked into the basement, Arin knew from the very beginning that it was going to be just a huge mistake. Barry, even though he was well aware how painful it sounded, insisted that she was needed to put down. She could call all the others to them. She could break out in the middle of the night and eat them all alive. She could make Arin break, let her free and then eat everyone. Anything was possible as long as she wasn’t seen as what she was and instead she was still thought as she same loving wife and friend that Suzy had been before.

There was going to be no consoling words to be shared any more at this point. There was only going to be the harsh reality, the truth that Arin had to face behind the door, the living corpse of his wife lazily banging her deadly animated arms against the basement door that he was trying to hold close with the little energy he had left in him.

Barry was the first one to speak as Arin’s eyes lifted up from his hands, hell he was the only one to speak.

“You just got to do it, man.”

Eyes carefully following his movements, them widening as Arin watched Barry pulling out a gun, handing it into his direction. The hesitation in his arms, Arin finally reached for it as it had already nearly been shoved into his hand, slowly looking back up to his group of friends again.

“One shot. To the head. You know the drill.”

Knowing it all still wasn’t going to take away the fact that Arin knew who he was going to be shooting at this time around. It wasn’t going to make it any easier for him to know all this and yet be the one to do it all, to end the suffering of his wife, but just like the rest of the guys, Arin knew just as well that as her husband, it was his duty to put the vow of ‘until death do us apart’ into action.

He owed that to her. Arin knew, deep down in his mind, that that was exactly what Suzy would want him to do, what she knew he would do for her sake. To end the pain. To end the suffering. For both of them.

Barry’s head nodding as a mark of encouragement as Arin straightened his back, eyes lowering back into the gun in his hand as he pushed himself off from the door. The banging was notably quieter now, Arin hoping that Suzy would have moved into other interesting points in the room so he wouldn’t have to be greeted with her right away by the door when he would flung it open. He didn’t want to hesitate the shooting, but then again, doing it out of instinct just because he had to wasn’t exactly what Arin would want either.

Watching Barry backing away from him and the door a bit, stepping to the side of Danny and Ross who had taken a sitting places at the bottom of the stairs, Ross slightly hiding his tearful eyes behind Danny’s back. Barry gave the self-claimed Grump another nod as a sign to start whenever he was ready, Arin’s attention returning from his little friend group of survivors back to the basement door, behind which was waiting the only job in the world that he didn’t want to be the one doing.

Taking in a deep breath, Arin closed his eyes as he reached for the door handle, preparing for the worst. Yanking the door open, much to his relief Arin didn’t find Suzy anywhere near the basement entrance. Slipping inside the dark room, he made sure to close the door after him, closing both him and his zombie-turned-wife into the darkness of the basement.

Arin could hear her roam through the room, clearly being distracted from whatever it was that she had been doing when the door suddenly opened and closed as he entered the small room. Suzy was definitely on the move, he could hear her quiet moans as she dragged her feet across the room, nearing him with every even slight movement that she made. He could almost smell her. Not the delicious, sweet Suzy smell that he was used to though.

No. It was the smell of rotten flesh, as her arms launched at him in the darkness so suddenly that it made Arin drop the gun from his already trembling hands. Suzy’s arms trapping him in a spot where he couldn’t move, let alone to reach back down to the weapon he had been specifically armed with, it didn’t take long for her to sink her teeth into his neck.

Trying to bite back the pain and screams of agony so he wouldn’t alarm the guys outside the room, Arin buried his face into the shoulder of his long gone wife, letting the suffering out of him through a trail of tears as he grabbed a tight hold resembling a hug of her, knowing that they would maybe never have what they had had in the past ever again…

But at least they would still be together.


End file.
